Anata
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: uma songfic em homenagem a minha quwerida amiga Araujosan pelo seu aniversário de 16 anos... espero q vc goste aniki! InuYasha pensa em Kikyou e em como foi marcante a sua presença em sua vida...


Anata (você)

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Retratação: Inu-Yasha não me pertence... (q sonho...) e a música "Anata" é do grupo L'Arc-En-Ciel...

Resumo: uma songfic em homenagem a minha quwerida amiga Araujo-san pelo seu aniversário de 16 anos... espero q vc goste aniki! Inu-Yasha pensa em Kikyou e em como foi marcante a sua presença em sua vida...

Anata (você)

By Pisces Amanda-chan

_**nemure nakute mado no tsuki o miageta...**_

_**omoeba ano hi kara**_

_**sora e tsuzuku kaidan o hitotsu zutsu **_

_**aruite kitanda ne**_

_**nani mo nai sa donna ni mi watashite mo**_

_**tashika na mono nante**_

_**dakedo ureshii toki ya kanashii toki ni**_

_**anata ga soba ni iru**_

_Sem dormir, olhei para a lua na janela_

_Pois poderia me lembrar daquele dia _

_Que veio caminhando uma a uma as escadas que continuam em_

_direção ao céu _

_Mas não há nada Por mais que eu observe _

_Não posso garantir nada _

_Mas nas horas felizes ou nas horas tristes _

_Você estará ao meu lado_

Inu-Yasha não conseguia dormir... era uma noite linda de luar e ele só tinha pensamentos para uma pessoa, sua amada Kikyou... como sentia falta dela...

Mesmo que ela tivesse morrido, sempre sentia como se ela estivesse ao seu lado, com se um pedaço de sua alma tivesse ficado com ele... isso seria o verdadeiro amor?

_**chizu sae nai kurai umi ni **_

_**ukandeiru fune o**_

_**ashita eto terashi tsuzuketeru **_

_**ano hoshi no you ni**_

_Mesmo sem mapa, no escuro mar, o barco flutuante _

_Continuará brilhando em direção ao amanhã _

_Como aquela estrela_

"Mesmo sem saber bem o que fazer depois que você se foi, eu continuei a viver, dia após dia, esperando pelo dia em que nos encontraremos no outro mundo..."

_**mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

_**namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

_No meu peito, em qualquer dia _

_Você estará brihando _

_Mesmo que as lágrimas terminem por completo _

_Você (que é importante para mim) estará presente _

"Mesmo que eu não esteja chorando, você sempre estará no meu coração Kikyou... sempre, eu nunca te esquecerei..."

_**arashi no yoru ga machi ukete mo**_

_**taiyou ga kuzurete mo ii sa**_

_Mesmo esperando pela tempestade na noite, _

_Mesmo se o sol se extinguir, não haverá problema _

"Mesmo que o mundo desmorone sobre a minha cabeça... mesmo que tudo e todos se voltem contrta mim, não será problema, não mais..."

_**modo kashisa ni jama o sarete umaku ienai kedo**_

_**tatoe owari ga nai to shite mo aruite yukeru yo**_

_Não pude falar com clareza que a impaciência me atormentou, mas_

_Por exemplo, mesmo se não houver fim poderei continuar_

_caminhando _

"não posso dizer que o que acontece ao meu redor não me atrormenta, mas pelo menos tenho certeza de que nada disso tem importância realmente quando você não está aqui..."

_**mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

_**namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

_No meu peito, em qualquer dia _

_Você estará brihando _

_Mesmo que as lágrimas terminem por completo _

_Você (que é importante para mim) estará presente _

"_Mesmo que eu pare de chorar eu jamais vou te esquecer... vamos nos reencontrar novamente..."_

_**to your heart**_

_**to your heart**_

_**to your heart i need your love and care**_

_Para o seu coração_

_Para o seu coração_

_Para o seu coração _

_Eu preciso do seu amor e carinho_

"...Isso porque eu preciso do seu amor, eu preciso do seu carinho, eu preciso de você, minha amada kikyou..."

Oshimai!

N/A: e aí? O q acharam? Oo'

Podem dizer q tá horrível, pq eu tava sem inspiração e ainda por cima eu tive q escrever tudo no cyber caféw mta pressão por causa do tempo...

Podem me jogar pedras por estar horrível, mas pelo amor de Deus, só por não estar bem escrita, não quero ser apedrejada pelos fãs do casal Kagome/Inu-Yasha só pq essa é uma fic de Kikyou/Inu-Yasha... ok? '

Como sempre, reviews são bem vindas, com críticas, elogios, comentários em geral... até pq eu preciso saber se vcs estão gostando, né?

Ah e é claro: ARAUJO-SAN, OMEDETÕ GOZAIMASU! o/o/o/o/o/o/

Q vc seja muito feliz e q vc goste mto dessa songfic (q tá meio porca em relação às minhas outras fics...) q eu fiz p/ vc!

Bem eu Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
